1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic angle sensor, as it is used in the state of the art as an alternative to potentiometers or other angle sensor principles.
In such magnetic angle sensors, rotational angle transfer between the encoder element, which is a magnet in this application and the sensor element, which is provided as an electronic chip (IC), is exclusively performed by means of magnetic field lines, and above all without a mechanical coupling, so that the sensor element is completely encapsulated mechanically and stored in a separate cavity, when the magnetic field can reach the sensor element in this cavity.
2. Background Art
In conjunction with such sensor units, Hall-effect sensor elements are used or angle sensors operating according to the magneto-resistive principle.
Definitions: The Terms Primarily Used in the Claims are Defined as Follows:
The angle sensor 1 is the component including the particular sensor element 4, provided as a chip 7 in both applications.
The magnet unit 50 is the assembly mostly disposed opposite to the angle sensor 1, and which includes the encoder magnet 50a, b, which is configured to influence the angle sensor 1.
The sensor unit 100 is comprised of the angle sensor and the magnet unit 50.
The basic configuration and also the particular dimension, in particular of the angle sensor of such sensor unit are typically determined by the application within certain ranges, wherein it occurs quite frequently that the available installation space permits a rather large axial length of the angle sensor but only a relatively small radial extension so that often a slender pin-shaped angle sensor is required.
Typical applications are the use as a hinge sensor in order to detect the rotation position of a hinge at a hinge, and thus the rotational position of the door or flap suspended thereon, or also industrial applications where measurements are performed over more than one turn (multi-turn) applications.
Due to the contrary, the magnetic angle sensors commercially available so far are not optimized for a specific dimension (diameter or length), but they are mostly provided block shaped with dimensions which are about the same in all spatial directions